


Only Bought This Dress So You Could Take It Off

by stupidbabiespams



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, No Smut, Song: Dress (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbabiespams/pseuds/stupidbabiespams
Summary: this was a dare i swear
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Only Bought This Dress So You Could Take It Off

The secret moments I had earned. I looked over at Carmen in the crowded ballroom. There was an indentation in the shape of her in my mattress, like a golden tattoo. 

"All of this pining, this anticipation, this silence and desperately waiting, my hands are shaking from holding back from you. I want you so bad right now." I muttered into Carmen's ear.

"Oh?" She asked.

"My hands are shaking from holding back from you." I breathe.

"Let's get somewhere more... private."

I dragged her to my car, driving us back to my nearby apartment. When we got there, I dragged Carmen up to my bedroom, where I pinned her to my bed. I straddled her hips with my legs and leaned over her.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please do."

I lean down, pressing my whole body against hers, and kissed her hard. My hands were on either side of her head. I started to kiss down her jawline and down her throat. I reached the neckline of her dress.

"Can I-"

"Yes. The answer is yes to everything. Just go ahead."

I pulled the red dress off and started to kiss down past the neckline.

"My turn."

"What-"

I was suddenly under Carmen.

"God, Julia, you're gorgeous." She told me before looking confused. She was over me as if she was going to do a pushup, which she promptly did. I looked at her in confusion, but without surprise.


End file.
